Death at a Wedding
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: What if instead of dying when he went through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries Sirius Black was turned into a vampire? What if he wants some company? Ginny Weasley Potter is about to find out. This for the Chocolate Truffle Craze on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May continue on as a multi-chapter. May also turn into a Sirius/Ginny fic.


**Hey everyone. This is for the Chocolate Truffle Craze Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I choose to write for Desiccated Coconut and Hazelnut. The task for Desiccated Coconut is to write a Vampire AU. The task for Hazelnut is to write about the theme of temptation. I choose to explore what would happen if the Veil in the Ministry of Magic hadn't left Sirius dead but turned him into a vampire. This little plot bunny came into my mind. There is a bit of a warning for character death and slight sexual tension when Sirius is feeding off of Ginny. I hope you all enjoy Death at a Wedding.**

Blood. It was what sustain him all this time. As he watched his godson Harry marry the Weasley girl he could feel their blood calling out to him. Calling him to them. He had to be careful though. If to many people found out that he hadn't been killed, or at least not in the way most would expect anyway, in the Ministry of Magic all those years ago he'd be in trouble.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister said as Ginny and Harry kissed each other for the first time as husband and wife. "I give you all Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

He watched as the young couple walked down the aisle, seeing Harry do a double take when he passed him, Sirius Black smiled to himself. Maybe he'd be able to go to Harry and explain things. The boy would have his family back together.

"What are you thinking my friend?" came the soft voice by his side.

He looked over at the blonde vampire male. Mariah had taken him in when he showed up confused and disoriented on the doorstep of her home that bleak day in May. She'd explained to Sirius everything that was happening to him and that he'd have to feed soon. It was hard for Sirius the first few months. The way the people he used would beg and plead for him to let them live. Some of them he unintentionally changed. He didn't really know what he was doing. Mariah had only told him how to feed and feed he did.

"I think my godson Harry saw me," he explained to Mariah not looking at the other vampire as he watched Ginny throw her bouquet. A smile made it way to his face as he saw Hermione Granger had caught it. "Maybe I could explain things to him..."

"The would not understand," Mariah explained patiently. "They'd turn you in to the Ministry in a heart beat. The only way you can ever hope to tell your godson and his family would be to..."

"I'm not doing that to Harry," Sirius snapped irritably at the other vampire.

She pouted at him. "Then don't." She scoffed at him as grabbed his arm and lead him out of the pavilion the Weasley's had put up. "You need to feed. You get terribly cranky when you don't feed for days."

Sirius shook his head. He knew he had to feed but he hated how he felt when he fed off of his victims. He hated feeling their pulse's slow minute by minute until there was none. He'd always hated the sight of blood. But now blood was food. Blood was life.

"I got you a present, baby," his mentor turned lover told him placing her hand on his arm. "I think you'll really enjoy her. Come with me."

He sighed as he was lead off towards the Weasley's shed. He had a bad feeling in his stomach about what was about to happen. He could smell the blood from here. His stomach attached wanted to feel the slow trickle of the sweet sticky substance entering it. He knew by the smell and the fact that Mariah had said that it was girl that was waiting for him in the shed.

Fangs descending from his gums he pushed open the door to a pained cry from his godson's new wife. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes trying to scrabble away. He grabbed her by her wrist pulling it and her towards him.

"Sirius," she screamed, "please don't do this."

He felt her blood pounding through his nostrils making his mouth water. All he knew was blood. Ginny left another scream loose as Mariah slashed the arm he was holding. The blood being that much closer sent him into a frenzy.

"Sirius, please don't," she cried.

But that was the last thing he heard as the feeding frenzy took over. He pulled her into his chest yanking her head to the side and sank his fangs into the tender flesh of her neck. He felt her struggle as he sank his fangs the deepest he'd ever sank them into anyone. Drinking deeply he heard her screams slowly turn into whimpers. Her fight starting to go out of her.

"You can turn," Mariah told him. "You can her one of us. She can be yours for eternity. If you want."

He pulled away from the weak young bride and looked at the other vampire. "How?"

"She just has to drink your blood," was the sage reply.

Sirius smirked at the slowly fading Ginny. Taking the knife he slash his shoulder and forced Ginny's lips to the bleeding cut. "Go on," he told her. "Drink and become a god."

She shook her head but he held her nose giving her no choice but to take some of his blood into her system. He watched as she faded away. Her heart stopping and breathing no more. When she woke he'd make her his. And he knew she'd come willing then because he was her Sire. He would be her world.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Death at a Wedding. This is my first time writing a Vampire AU so I hope I did right. Also do you think that I should continue this and make it a multi-chapter story? Or just keep it as one shot?**


End file.
